


FaceTime

by Tater_Tati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Extremely Crude Dirty Talk, F/M, Hidan is horny... like always, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Reader is just trying to be an adult, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, Video Cam Sex, degradation kink, inappropriate use of facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Hidan misses your touch, and there's no fucking way he's waiting to let you know that. Modern AU. NSFW.(Or: Hidan interrupts your meeting so you can help him release some tension. Things get steamy.)





	FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this like... two years ago? I can't say if I've got any better at writing smut lol. Nonetheless, I was really proud of this piece. Still probably the filthiest thing I've written. ^^;

When your phone went off during your meeting, you went as red as a cherry tomato, excusing yourself from the conference table as you rushed out the door. The ringtone was familiar; you had only set it for one, and one person only after all. The whole time you had ignoring the constant buzzing of your phone in your pocket, but it seemed that you had forgotten to turn off the ring volume.

When you were in a hallway away from the room, you checked your phone screen, before sighing and angrily clicking the red ‘end’ button. Your eye twitched once you noticed the several missed calls. You had explicitly told him that there was a staff meeting at this time, and to not call you. There was no way in hell you were entertaining him and his whims. You scrolled through the messages on your phone, feeling heat rise to your cheeks despite your annoyance.

_“(y/n) im horny”_

_  
_ _“lets video chat”_

_  
_ _“why wont you respond”_

_  
_ _“im as hard as fuckin rock i cant take care of this myself”_

  
_“(y/n) im REALLY FUCKING HORNY right now respond already goddamnit”_

  
Just as you were about to reply, a FaceTime request popped up on your screen, and this time you answered it. You were met with the sight of your shirtless boyfriend, Hidan, his sangria-red eyes glaring at you.

  
“What the hell? Why wouldn’t you pick up?”

  
“Listen, Hidan,” you hissed. You knew he could be inconsiderate, but this was pushing it. “I told you I was at a meeting; I’m not just going to pick up the phone to help you—to help you _fap_!”

“Well, why the fuck not?” he said, indignant. “This is much better than that boring shit you have to sit through.”

  
You glared at him for awhile, before sighing in defeat. There was no point in winning an argument against Hidan, the man was as stubborn as he was contentious. Movement caught your eye, and you squinted at the screen. “Are you—are you _jerking yourself off_ while we’re talking?”

  
Hidan rolled his eyes. “Of course I am! I told you I was fucking horny, didn’t I?” He angled his phone camera downward to give you a close-up of his cock, standing fully erect and flushed red, as his hand worked over it.

  
You nearly screeched, clamping your phone to your chest as you glanced around to make sure no one saw that. There was no one in sight, but nonetheless, you briskly walked towards the restroom at the end of the hall, which was conveniently a single room with a lock. After securing the door, you whipped your phone out to face a smug-looking Hidan. “Don’t do that, you dummy! I was in the hallway; anyone could behind me could have seen you!”

  
He snorted, looking as if he didn’t give two shits about the chance of exposure (and you knew from experience that he didn’t). “I didn’t tell you to answer your phone in public, woman.”

  
You bit back a retort. Hidan had propped his phone up against something, and you now had a full frontal view of him lazily stroking himself. Despite your reservations, you felt heat pooling in your lower regions at the sight. As if he knew this, he made a good show of squeezing his shaft as he stroked downwards, groaning and cursing with the motion. A thin bead of pre-cum formed at his tip, and he smeared it onto his head.

  
“Fuuuuuck. Yeah, that feels good. Fuck, you know what would feel even better though?” he said, making eye contact. He went straight to the dirty talk. “Your mouth working my cock, sucking the life out of me like the little slut you are—”

  
You rubbed your thighs together, feeling the unbearable dampness of your panties. You considered your options. With the door locked, there was no chance of anyone coming in. Since this bathroom was in the furthest east wing of the building, rarely did people come this way. And god, did you really miss Hidan. These past months without him had been unbearable, without his smart, cocky mouth, and his rough hands on yours, groping and slapping with no discretion. Did you ever miss the times when he would shove you against a wall, before slamming into you and using his shirt as a gag to muffle your moans….

  
You groaned, wrestling off your tie and jacket. You propped your phone up with a vase on the shelf, angling it so that he could see you fully, then unbuttoned your shirt with hurried movements. “You win, you little shit. You better make this worth me missing my meeting.”

  
“You won’t be disappointed.” Hidan grinned through the screen as you slipped the shirt off your body, leaving you clad in a lacy white bra and pencil skirt. You turned your back towards him, bending down and making sure to sway your ass from side to side as it slipped down your thighs.

Hidan groaned at your strip tease. “Fuck, you little bitch. Who do you think you are, teasing me like that?” He increased the pace of his pumping, tugging roughly at his shaft. “If you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t speak.”

  
“Oh?” you said, stopping short of unclasping your bra. “Who said you could boss me around like that, huh?” With slow movements, you unclasped each piece of your bra, sliding it slowly down your arms, before stopping right before the entirety of your breasts are revealed. Hidan groaned into the camera, muttering a “god—fucking—damnit.”

  
“I said so, you little slut. No one else can make you cum as hard as I can, or scream as loud as I can. Now let me see those tits.”

  
You removed your bra, the material pooling at your feet. The heat of your lower regions proved to be unbearable and you slipped a hand down your panties, biting your lip at how intense the sensations hit you.

  
“Shit, are you touching yourself already? Can’t fucking wait, can you? You’re so fucking wet for me and I haven’t done a thing.” Hidan attempted to sound smug, but his labored breathing betrayed his undeniable arousal.

  
“S-Shut up,” you breathed, circling your clit through your panties. “Y-You talk too much. If you’re not gonna hurry over here and fuck me good, y-you don’t…g-get to claim shit.”

  
“Pfft, _claim shit_? Babe, I always fuck you good and hard, and you know it. I know you can’t fucking resist me.”

  
“S-says the one who – ahh – called me, begging me to help him with his p…problem.”

  
Hidan grunted, his hand speeding up when he saw you, unbearably aching, discarding your underwear to touch yourself fully. You adjusted the angle of your phone before sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Your fingers trailed down to your button, and you clenched your eyes shut at the sensations.

  
“Damn right I did,” Hidan said distractedly, absorbed with the sight of you pleasuring yourself. He inhales deeply before cutting straight to the point. “So you gonna help me cum or what?”

  
“W-what do you think I’ve been d-doing, you…dumbass?” You gasped, losing yourself in the feeling of your touch. God, you hadn’t done this for awhile, and on your own, your fingers weren’t nearly as satisfying. But with Hidan here, even his mere presence and familiar filthy mouth—you were suddenly hyperaware of every brush against your sensitive folds.

  
He rolled his eyes once more. “Well, fuck, I’m not gonna cum like this, woman. Be a good girl and spread those legs for me.”

  
“M-make me,” you challenged breathlessly, before slipping two fingers into yourself. You made sure to drag out your moans loud and clear in the bathroom, as Hidan cursed violently from his end.

“God— _fuck_ —don’t be such a _fucking_ tease.” Hidan’s eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching as he took a deep breath. “Don’t make me fucking punish you when I get back there.”

  
“Oh?” Your movements stopped suddenly, despite the insistent pulsating of your clit. “What are you going to do about it, hmm?” You wanted—no, needed—to hear what he had to say. Needed to be talked down to, to hear that he was just as affected by the distance and as needy as you were.

  
Hidan’s voice was strained when he spoke. “I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard, you won’t even make it to the bed before I slam into you. You won’t be able to be such a fucking tease with that mouth of yours, not when it’ll be filled with my cock.”

  
You moaned, his lewdness fueling your imagination as you spread your legs apart. You thrusted your fingers rapidly, your increased wetness making them slide in easier, as your thumb stroked your clit. Hidan soaked in the sight of you spread before him greedily, taking in every inch of it, from your head thrown back in pleasure to the way your body trembled with needy gasps.

  
“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck, fuck, _shit_ , you’re so fucking hot, _fuck_.” His pumps became rougher as he practically manhandled his shaft, jerking at his cock roughly. It was good, but he needed more. “Squeeze your tits.”

  
One hand came up to grope at your breast and you moaned brokenly, clenching your thighs shut. Hidan greedily took in the sight, squeezing himself.

  
“Now play with yourself,” he demanded. “I know you can fit another finger in there. You always suck my dick up so fucking tight. Like you can’t get enough of it, huh, you slut?”

  
“G-God, yes,” you gasped out, too far gone in the sensations to care what you’re saying. You add another finger to your thrusts, moaning as you hit a spot that has your toes curling. “H-Hidan—fuck—I need to cum so bad,” you whined.

  
“You’re not going to cum till I say so, you slut,” he grit through his teeth, his movements becoming jerky, erratic.

  
You whined again, breath hitching you began to ruthlessly thrust into that spot before curling your fingers. Your other hand grasped onto the toilet seat beneath you, attempting to find some semblance of grounding. You hadn’t teetered so enticingly close to release in a while that you grasped at any chance to cum, including an idea that popped into your head. 

  
“Do you remember…that night we went out for dinner with Kakuzu and Kisame?” you said between gasps. “You p-played with me underneath the table, and followed me to the b-bathroom afterwards.”

  
“Fuck, you were giving me those fucking eyes across the table.” He lost himself in the memories, tilting his head back and clenching his eyes shut as he stroked himself harshly. “You _wanted_ to be fucked. You nearly attacked when we got to the stall.”

  
“You took me against the door,” you continued. “And god, it felt so amazing having your cock slide into me, a-ahh. The door kept creaking as you pounded into me….We scared everyone away from the bathroom.”

  
Hidan smirked, his breath coming out in heavy pants now as he faced you with a devious glint in his eye. “No, it was your screams…that made them run. Couldn’t keep that voice down, could you? ‘Hidan, Hidan, fuck me harder, please Hidan’—you dirty whore.” He groaned.

  
“I-I—“ You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, your thighs tensing around your hands. The metallic tang on your tongue has you moaning. “I still think about it a-at night. When you come back…fuck, I just wanna ride you till morning.”

  
He snorted, his voice coming out strangled. “Damn right we’re gonna fuck like crazy when I get back. You better clear out that week, ‘cause…there’s no way in hell you’ll be able to w-walk.” He cursed at his stutter, feeling himself get dangerously close to his end.

  
“I-I…I want you to take me in public again. A-ah, some place where everyone c-can…hear your skin slapping against mine…w-where I have to bite down on your fingers t-to…hold back my screams, a-ah, w-where…y-you bite down on my shoulder when you c-come to…muffle your groans.”

  
“Fuck, (Y/N). Fuck.” Your words proved to be Hidan’s undoing as he groaned, his body lurching forward as he came in spurts. A steady stream of curses flew from his mouth as he stroked himself through his orgasm, his release spilling down his fingers. Breathing heavily, he continued to slowly move his hand up and down his shaft as it throbbed in overstimulation.

  
Likewise, the sight of Hidan’s intense climax was all too much for you. The pressure building steadily in your lower regions escalated to the full out crash of a wave. Gasping, you came hard around your fingers, white flashing beneath your eyelids. Your body was locked in place for the longest time, before you slumped forward on the toilet seat, struggling to regain your breath as your lower regions pulsed in the aftermath.

  
“Shit, that was hot,” Hidan grunted, having witnessed your orgasm through the phone screen. He felt heat creep into the base of his cock, and before he knew it, he was at half-mast again. He sent you a cocky grin, speaking up once you had regained coherency. “Well, looks like you can help me out again, eh?”

  
Through the haze retreating from your mind, a knock on your door had your heart jumping up to your throat. Your eyes widened as you glanced at Hidan, whose smirk turned downright _evil_ at your predicament.

  
“Hello? Is anyone in there?”


End file.
